Layers of Deception
by Kingsforcedvacation
Summary: What if Kevin Ryan and Jenny married for a different reason? How many secrets do they hide? How many layers to this deception? I suggest watching Wild Rover first. Complete. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Ryan and Jenny were standing on the podium, smiling happily at each other as Jenny finished saying her vows. Taking a deep breath Ryan started on his own.

"Jenny, I knew from the moment I layed eyes on you that you were the one. The way you walked, the way you talked, the way you smiled at me when I sat down, everything about you was perfect in my eyes. That hasn't changed in the least. I will never regret meeting you at that bar three years ago. You are everything I need and I hope I can be the same for you. I will be there when you need me, when you need a friend, when you need to get away. I'll always have your back, even if you need an alibi."

That earned a few laughs from the audience.

"You have no idea how happy you made me when you said yes. So thank you Jenny for being everything I need."

Jenny smiled. Everything was going perfectly, just as he had promised when they had met three years ago.

.: three years ago :.

Ryan walked through the crowd, scanning the tables like he was looking for someone. Going forward he sat down at a table empty except for a black haired woman.

"Not having much luck?" He asked as he leaned back in the chair.

The woman startled before smiling, "No, not today."

"Need a wingman?"

"No. I think I'm done fishing for the night," the woman said as she scanned the bar, "Not a good catch in sight."

"Shame. Would you let me buy you a drink to... lift your spirits?"

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Relax, You should know from the type of bar we're in that you're not my type," Ryan reassured with a smirk.

She blushed and ducked her head, "Yes, I'll have that drink."

Ryan left then returned a few minutes later with a drink in each hand.

"Can I have a name?" He asked as he handed her a margarita.

She hesitated a moment, "Raven. You can call me Raven."

"Raven, huh. So Raven, what are you doing at a bar alone, besides the obvious?"

Raven hesitated again as she took a sip of her drink, not even noticing he hadn't given her his name. He eyes widened looking at her drink.

"Woah if I didn't know better I'd think you're trying to get me drunk."

He just smirked at her and repeated the question, watching as the alcohol took hold and loose her tongue, helped along by the drinks she had earlier.

"I had no one to take with me," she started out slowly. Ryan nodded encouragingly.

"My family doesn't exactly approve of my... taste in partners, and that made sure everyone near me shared those ideals in an attempt to change me. I have to hide any relationship I have from them."

"Hence the temporary hair dye and fake name."

"How-?" She shook her head. "Yes hence the dye and name. So that's my story, what's yours?"

"To be honest I already have a lover. I came here to find someone who's situation parallels mine."

"How so?" Raven asked leaning forward.

"Them needing to hide their partners and have starting to run out of excuses to leave and see them. Someone who needs to get away from their friends/families ever watchful eyes."

"Really?" She purred. "Now that you've found one, what do you plan on doing?" Raven asked, her head cocked to the side.

"I plan on asking you to be my fake girlfriend, then eventually to be my fake wife, my perfect alibi."

"How exactly would this work?"

"We'll be seen dating every once and a while but besides that we go about debating whoever we please, using each other as an excuse to get away. You would, of course, still have to be careful but it would get everyone else off our backs. A good set up don't you think?"

Raven smiled, "Perfect. If you've got my back then I've got yours."

"Then how about a proper introduction this time?"

Raven smiled sheepishly and stuck out her hand, "Jennifer Duffy O'Malley. Call me Jenny."

Ryan grabbed her hand, "Detective Kevin Ryan at your service."

"A detective. I should have known."

Ryan grinned at her, "So Jenny, looks like we have a deal."

"It looks like we do," Jenny agreed.

They shook hands before continuing to talk through the night, discussing everything from future plans to hopes and dreams. They'll need to know them, after all, if they want to pull this off.

.: Present :.

"Do you, Kevin Ryan, accept Jennifer Scout Duffy O'Malley as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do,". Ryan stated, never letting his smug satisfaction show on his face.

"And do you, Jennifer Scout Duffy O'Malley, take Kevin Ryan as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Jenny agreed, relief flooding through her as she finally managed to get out from under her family's thumb.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Ryan leaned forward, "I've got your back."

Jenny smiled as her words from three years ago flashed through her head, "And I've got yours."

No one noticed the glint of success in their eyes as they kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

"How was the wedding?" A man asked Ryan as he walked through the door to the bed room.

"Perfectly, no one suspects a thing," Ryan smirked, crawling onto the bed next to the dark haired man.

"Where's your new wife," the man asked mockingly.

"With her newest lover, no doubt thoroughly enjoying her wedding night."

The man smiled at that trying to hide the relief he felt.

"Aww, Bobby. Were you jealous? Worried I'd prefer her over you?" Ryan teased.

Robert "Bobby S" Shannon, the notorious Irish Mafia Boss, actually blushed before rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry Bobby, you're the only one for me," Ryan comforted, smirk still firmly in place.

Changing the subject, "So no one has any suspicions?"

"No. Sometimes I wonder if I really work with detectives. They never noticed I kept disappearing at random times, narcotics never realized they sent me undercover as myself, and Jenny still hasn't realized I walked in that bar looking specially for her. Then again in her case she probably doesn't care either way," Ryan sighed. "I had expected Javier or Beckett to at least notice something was off. It's rather disappointing. They have gotten better since they met Castle though," Ryan trailed off, going into deep thought, probably thinking about ways to keep his secret a secret a little longer, especially with Castle around. That guy just wouldn't stop until he had the whole story.

"Let's not dwell on it tonight," Bobby said bringing Ryan out of his thoughts.

"You're right. It's my wedding night, and I can think of quite a few ways I want to enjoy it," Ryan's voice was low as he gave Bobby a suggestive look.

Bobby grinned, "For you, Fenton, anything."


End file.
